User talk:Artemisblossom
|} HAI THAR. I'M DERPALINA, AND YOUR TWINKLE HURR. TODAY'S TOPIC IS TOPIC. THE TOPIC OF TOPIC IS A TOPIC FOR OUR DAILY TOPIC. THE OBLIVIOUSLY OBLIVIOUSLY OBVIOUS OBLIVIOUS OBVIOUS, IS, OBVIOUS! THIS IS IT'S XZIBIT. 'Leave Teh Messages, HEREZ.' --Ti accorgi delle voci senza voce?[[User talk:DinoQueen13| Are you aware of that]][[User blog:DinoQueen13| which has no voice?]] 01:55, August 19, 2011 (UTC) What was that about ? By the Power of Earth and Light we shall win ! 17:30, September 7, 2011 (UTC) -Charlie Abbott Re: Last Night It's alright, I apologize for blowing up in your face. I was getting ticked off by several factors last night, and then I just snapped. I don't take to jokes or sarcasm very well. --[[User:DinoQueen13|'DQ13']] ~[[User Talk:DinoQueen13| Let's get]][[User_blog:DinoQueen13| dangerous!]] 22:14, September 8, 2011 (UTC) I LOVE IT! THAT IS AWESOME!!! THANKS SO MUCH! A pint of sweat, saves a gallon of blood. 02:32, September 13, 2011 (UTC) XD I actually used to love Care Bears, know I hardly watch it. A pint of sweat, saves a gallon of blood. 02:50, September 13, 2011 (UTC) OMG. THE BEAR IS EPIC!! YOU'RE AWESOME, ARTEMIS! :DD (Hugs) Other might tear us apart... But, we will live and die as a family! 03:17, September 13, 2011 (UTC) Re: Chat Mod Bakugan Wiki:Requests. You can apply for a position here. I can't just promote people on my own. --[[User:DinoQueen13|'DQ13']] ~[[User Talk:DinoQueen13| Let's get]][[User_blog:DinoQueen13| dangerous!]] 19:34, October 1, 2011 (UTC) Hey Art Could you revert your blog? The rain screws it up. Abce2|[[User Talk:Abce2|''Talk ]]'Other things" 00:24, October 3, 2011 (UTC) Demotion Artem, you have been demoted from your chat mod position. Kickbaning 3 people at once is DEFINATELY power abuse when they have done nothing wrong. I'll see you around. Once you learn and mature how to become a chat-mod, you'd get your position once again. sigh the point is before you kick somebody for testing you need to ask THEM first you only had permission to kick ONE person and you didnt unban me afterward (facepalm) i didnt say i didnt forgive you and the return thing was spam AWESOME!!! CHAOS COMES WITH CHOCOLATE RAIN!! I'm living for my dying wish. 03:06, October 6, 2011 (UTC) Wait... Wait? your me now? does that mean i'm you?O-o [[User:KellynKaz|'THE MODS ARE ASLEEP.]] [[User Talk:KellynKaz|'''POST ]][[User Blog :KellynKaz|'PONIES!']] 05:31, October 6, 2011 (UTC) I was just asking... You've got permission to use my name you know... [[User:KellynKaz|'THE MODS ARE ASLEEP.']] [[User Talk:KellynKaz|'POST' ]][[User Blog :KellynKaz|'PONIES!']] 05:37, October 6, 2011 (UTC) XD I'm living for my dying wish. 13:11, October 6, 2011 (UTC) Re: Site What's the link? --[[User:DinoQueen13|'DQ13']] ~[[User Talk:DinoQueen13| Let's get]][[User_blog:DinoQueen13| dangerous!]] 00:29, October 7, 2011 (UTC) Er, you're banned? who banned you? [[User:KellynKaz|'THE MODS ARE ASLEEP.']] [[User Talk:KellynKaz|'POST' ]][[User Blog :KellynKaz|'PONIES!']] 05:12, October 8, 2011 (UTC) hmm, ah yes. I would unkickban you right away. [[User:KellynKaz|'THE MODS ARE ASLEEP.']] [[User Talk:KellynKaz|'POST' ]][[User Blog :KellynKaz|'PONIES!']] 05:37, October 8, 2011 (UTC) Alright, i've had enough. I've seen that you and demi had a few "problems". I've been away doing some stuff for my mom and now I would like you to go on chat, so i can sort things out. Sure. FIRING OBITAL FRIENDSHIP BEAM. xD [[User Talk:DarkusAlpha| I need a Sentry Gun riiiight here. ]] 14:54, October 8, 2011 (UTC) Cool Picture Cool Marvel picture. My #1 Priority is Keeping you Alive ! 19:56, October 8, 2011 (UTC) NO. Artemis, change your avatar or I will block you. NO IMPERSONATING. I'm living for my dying wish. 19:02, October 15, 2011 (UTC) Art, you little troll. I don't care, the others can unblock you. Goodbye Art. I'm living for my dying wish. 19:05, October 15, 2011 (UTC) FYI Teh Demonis Generation is about ANY RP Attribute. Demonis is actually the ultimate advanced form of any and all attributes after the intermingle with a Darkus/Clear source. In short, Demonis is every attribute. The Demonis Generation 20:21, October 22, 2011 (UTC) Looking at your user page ... I don't think "Immortality" is a race ... more like an age ... --[[User:DinoQueen13|'DQ13']] ~[[User talk:DinoQueen13| Boredom really]][[User_blog:DinoQueen13| irritates me.]] 20:15, October 26, 2011 (UTC) :Oh, you started it (as in, with that comment, I just have to reply). They were Olympians, which was their race, and the Olympians were gods, which led to their immortality (although I think it was possible to kill them ... the Olympians just had insta-vive on their side). The Olympians came from Chronos/Cronus and Gaia, whatever race they were. --[[User:DinoQueen13|'DQ13']] ~[[User talk:DinoQueen13| Boredom really]][[User_blog:DinoQueen13| irritates me.]] 20:22, October 26, 2011 (UTC) Ahem Did I ask for your input? No? Good, now please stay out of it. The Demonis Generation 20:26, October 26, 2011 (UTC) Re: Talk Do you want my email? --[[User:DinoQueen13|'DQ13']] ~[[User talk:DinoQueen13| Boredom really]][[User_blog:DinoQueen13| irritates me.]] 20:53, October 28, 2011 (UTC) Kickban Turns out you get warnings... WHY DOES NO ONE TELL ME THESE THINGS!!! I'm living for my dying wish. 21:58, November 2, 2011 (UTC) :Please insert epic facepalm here. --[[User:DinoQueen13|'DQ13']] ~[[User talk:DinoQueen13| Boredom really]][[User_blog:DinoQueen13| irritates me.]] 22:17, November 2, 2011 (UTC) Hey Art If you've got problems with admins, just alert me or DQ through email or such. Cheers, Abce2|[[User Talk:Abce2|''Talk ]]'Other things" 01:06, November 4, 2011 (UTC) Hey, I tried to tell you. Enjoy. The Demonis Generation 01:28, November 4, 2011 (UTC) Warning Warning one for harassment. Abce2|''Talk '''Other things" 01:29, November 4, 2011 (UTC) Reply Do you, I don't know, do something to provoke them? I'm not going to lie, you do seem to go out of your way to do so. Abce2|''Talk '''Other things" 01:39, November 4, 2011 (UTC) You see ...? That is why I disowned you. You admit to being a troll, and thereby we have every and all right to kick and block you. Nobody's being mean to you, you just practically beg to be treated the way you are. To be honest, I always had my doubts about accepting you as my apprentice. AOH and the others begged me to take you in, since they had high hopes for you. This is another reason why they're so resentful, because you completely betrayed their expectations. They thought you had Admin qualifications in yourself, but you ended up performing the exact actions that an Admin should not do. You abused your power when you became a Chat Moderator, but for some reason expected yourself to be re-promoted. As A2 has said, you've practically been begging for others to treat you the way you have. None of us can, or will, take responsibility for your actions. --[[User:DinoQueen13|'DQ13']] ~[[User talk:DinoQueen13| ''Boredom really]][[User_blog:DinoQueen13| irritates me.]] 01:41, November 4, 2011 (UTC) :But of course. That's what our job is. We need to set high expectations so that we have the best of the best. :Also, demotion doesn't work the way you presume it to be. Even if we wanted to demote some of the Admins (which I am sometimes tempted to do), we will need people to take their places. However, we don't have anybody else that is competent, or will be able to be here daily, or that will actually use their Admin powers. Therefore, our current Administration Team is the best that it can be based on the other users and the qualities of the current Administrators, and we will keep it like that. --[[User:DinoQueen13|'DQ13']] ~[[User talk:DinoQueen13| Boredom really]][[User_blog:DinoQueen13| irritates me.]] 01:48, November 4, 2011 (UTC) ::Ah, right, thank you for reminding me. --[[User:DinoQueen13|'DQ13']] ~[[User talk:DinoQueen13| Boredom really]][[User_blog:DinoQueen13| irritates me.]] 01:52, November 4, 2011 (UTC) Sure! I'll be on tmr and the day after, so if you can find me, i'll be there to discuss. Kellyn|Talky 05:48, November 4, 2011 (UTC) 2 things 1. Happy birthday! 2. YOU GO TO GYMNAZIUM?!?!?!?! Wow. If you go to Gymnazium, you can go to pretty much any university in the world. At least in Basel. I'm living for my dying wish. 23:45, November 4, 2011 (UTC) Hey Artem. Sure i can help you. I actually made my own tabs, using programs like photoshop. So if you want me to make tabs for you, just leave the details on what you want your tabs to look like on my requests section. You're talking about the Gynazium, or your birthday? I'm living for my dying wish. 01:25, November 5, 2011 (UTC) Oh... ok. =P BTW, that IS a good movie. I saw it yesterday. I'm living for my dying wish. 16:47, November 5, 2011 (UTC) Yeah. Cate Blanchett is a great actress. I'm living for my dying wish. 16:58, November 5, 2011 (UTC) Extra Pages If you would like extra pages, you'll go to "Add a Page" and type in: "Artemisblossom/(Name of desired page) And that's it. Re: Excuse Me Keep in mind that the only blocks that are counted in the total block count are for 3 days or longer. Therefore, you have 2 blocks. Also, no, you do not remove warnings after you're blocked. --[[User:DinoQueen13|'DQ13']] ~[[User talk:DinoQueen13| Boredom really]][[User_blog:DinoQueen13| irritates me.]] 22:55, November 6, 2011 (UTC) :Talk page, blog, or Chat warnings. All of them count for the total. I still need to figure out a system for all the Admins to know how many warnings a user has. --[[User:DinoQueen13|'DQ13']] ~[[User talk:DinoQueen13| Boredom really]][[User_blog:DinoQueen13| irritates me.]] 22:59, November 6, 2011 (UTC) Re: Peace Well, I'll have to discuss it with you tomorrow or something, I have to go in like, 5 minutes or so. I've never had any problem with you besides the fact that you are a little to random in the situations that do not call for it. But other than that you are ok by my standards. Maybe they'll [[User Talk: RayneHaos|'love me ']]more when I'm gone. 21:25, November 7, 2011 (UTC) Depends on three things 1) What was the offense? 2) How many days has it been exactly? 3) Who KB'ed you? Maybe they'll [[User Talk: RayneHaos|'love me ']]more when I'm gone. 02:03, November 8, 2011 (UTC) Well it was A2 who kb'ed you. I'm afraid you will have to take it up with him Maybe they'll [[User Talk: RayneHaos|'love me ']]more when I'm gone. 21:35, November 8, 2011 (UTC) HAI ARTEMIS!!!![[User:MetalDharak|'I'm Half Dragonoid']][[User_Talk:MetalDharak|''' and Half Human...]] 15:51, December 11, 2011 (UTC) What's up?[[User:MetalDharak|'''I'm Half Dragonoid]][[User_Talk:MetalDharak|''' and Half Human...]] 15:55, December 11, 2011 (UTC) Sorry.[[User:MetalDharak|'''I'm Half Dragonoid]]''' and Half Human...''' 16:14, December 11, 2011 (UTC)